Phoenix Wings!
Phoenix Wings! is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located anytime at the Hangar in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles between Alexa and Cross. Dialogue * Alexa "Hey, Cross! Thanks for all you did for Mika and Camber." "I heard they barely had to spend any time at all in the ol' maintenance chamber." "It's terrible about what happened to Fernand and Hannah, but I'm glad at least those two made it back." "Hey, so do you remember what I said about the black Skell back then?" "Well, I never had a chance to ask you... Did you see it when the White Whale was attacked?" "......" "Oh, you have amnesia? Weird. Did I know that? Okay then. Hmm... Well, do you have any THEORIES about the black Skell?" * Cross ** Dismiss: Tell Alexa that it was just a normal Skell painted black. *** Alexa "I don't believe that for a second!" "Look, I know that black is a popular color choice here." "But the shape of the Skell itself was different." "Since no footage exists from the time between when the White Whale was attacked and when it crashed, I can't be sure, but..." ** Conjecture: Speculate that it may be the new model that was being built in New LA. *** Alexa "So you think it might have been the Prog Ares? Well, that's one theory." "But, how could a Skell that was built in New LA AFTER we landed on Mira have been around when we CRASHED on it?" "...Oh my gosh. What if it wasn't actually there? What if I saw a GHOST SKELL?!" "Hee hee! Wait, what am I saying? That's nuts." ** Declare: Claim that it was the Ganglion Skell found in Noctilum. (+heart) *** Alexa "A Ganglion Skell?" "I'd be lying if I said there was no resemblance, but why would a Ganglion Skell have been helping us?" "Nope! Nothing about this adds up." * Alexa "You know why I'm asking about this, right?" * Cross ** Speculate: Suggest that it's because Alexa wants to meet the black Skell. (+heart) *** Alexa "No, of course not!" "It's because I've launched an investigation into the identity of the black Skell!" ** Divert: Ask Alexa if she's allowed to say "Skell" again. *** Alexa "Wow, way to cut me off at the pass." "So yeah, I stopped mentioning Skells for a while, but instead I was constantly saying "you-know-what," and Tika decided that was even more annoying." "She told me to just do whatever the hell I wanted. Then she threw up her hands and stormed off." "And as it turns out, what I WANTED to do was investigate this black Skell!" * Alexa "I'm searching for images of it and interviewing potential witnesses like yourself." "After all, talking about how much I love Skells is never going to accomplish anything." "I don't know if this will either, but I think it's a step in the right direction." "So, if you hear anything or find anything relevant, let me know, okay?" "I'm going to track that thing down if it's the last thing I ever do." (END) Category:Alexa Heart-to-Hearts